Up Flying
by Jaleesa J
Summary: Naruhina drabbles, poetry style. Mostly fluff and cutesy stuff. Ratings vary. First Naruhina story!
1. Up Flying

**A/N: Hey guys! Happy Valentine's Day! :3 I was scrollin down tumblr, and i saw a naruhina fanart, and the fucking _feels_ got me. So i had to write a fic. This is a short drabble, set during Naruto vs Pein's fight. Hope ya enjoy :)**

Up Flying

*_Naruhina fic *_

* * *

Surrender. Defeat. Embarrassment. Feelings coursing through my body. I couldn't save the village, I couldn't save my team, I couldn't save _myself._

Then _she_ came.

Like a burst of sunlight, _she _appeared in front of me.

Confusion. Excitement. Fear. Why was she here…? She couldn't save me, I didn't want her to save me, she'd just get hurt.

"Hinata! What are you doing here?! Get out of here; you're no match for him!"

Words, soft as a caress, found their way into my ears:

"_I know," _she said.

Confusion. Confusion. Confusion.

Why was she doing this…?

"_I'm just being selfish… I'm here on my own free will."_

Fear. Fear. Fear.

"HINATA! GET OUT OF HERE, DON'T BE AN IDIOT!"

But she didn't listen.

She confessed her _true _feelings, and said words I'd never dream to hear.

"…_I love you Naruto-kun."_

Then she was off, rushing forward to attack Pein, but I knew it was futile.

I couldn't bear it when I heard her screams.

But then… she _crawled _to me… tried to set me free of the bonds that held me.

Saddness. Hurt. _Confusion._

She smiled at me. With blood running out her mouth, she _smiled _at me.

I felt something break inside.

Then she was _up, up, _flying through the air, soaring above me.

All I could do was stare.

She dropped.

I felt something break more.

Then… then he _stabbed her. _

My world was dark; I could only see _her,_ and the blood that stained her.

Anger. Anger. Anger.

"This… is what it's like to know pain."

I felt it let go.

_And all I saw was red._

* * *

**A/N: Woo, my first naruhina fic! You know what would make my day better? reviews! :D**


	2. Smile

**A/N: hey guys! i know this was originally a oneshot, but i couldnt help myself. :3 **

* * *

**Up Flying, Poem 2: Smile**

Open eyes, look around. Destruction greets me. Dread fills in the pit of my stomach.

_What have I done? _

I keep looking, and _she's gone_. I can't see her, but I still see the _blood_ that spilled from her. I still see the _red _that consumed me. I still hear her _voice_.

_Where is she?_

Rain falls. It falls on the ashes; it falls on the ruins, it falls on her blood. Blood mixes with rain; and it begins to wash away.

_I need to find her._

Standing up, I ignore the protest of my body, ignore the weakness that slowly seeps through my body, ignore the screams and shouts around me. I take a step.

I fall.

I get back up.

I fall again.

My face is wet; I don't know if it's from tears or rain. Maybe both. I try to find the strength to rise, but I can't find any. That's when realization dawned on me.

_When she fell, she kept trying. When she couldn't get up, she didn't start crying. She crawled, to get to __**me. **__But instead of crying… she was smiling. _

If she could, so can I.

I found the strength to rise, and when I took that step, I didn't fall.

Step.

With each step, I remembered something.

She was always there.

_Step._

Always encouraging me.

_Step, step. _

Always helping me.

_Step, step, step. _

Always _smiling _at me.

_Step, step, step, step… _

"_I'll never give up… because that's my __**nindo, **__my ninja way."_

"…_I always used to cry and give up…"_

"… _I nearly went the wrong way…"_

"…_but you, __**you**__ showed me the right way..." _

"…_you changed me! Your __**smile**__ is what saved me!"_

Running, through the chaos and destruction, I _see _her, I _hear_ her.

"…_that's why I'm not afraid to die protecting you…"_

She's everywhere, she's all around me. _She's always there. _

"…_because I…"_

I see her. People gather around her, they heal her, they save her. But it should be **me. **I push through the crowd around her, and I kneel next to her. I put her cold, small hand in mine. I try to warm her.

That's when she opened her eyes.

That's when she looked at me.

"…_I love you."_

"Hinata, I love you too."

_That's when she smiled at me. _

**_The End._**

* * *

**A/N: The end! or at least I think XD. lol who knows, I might make this a multichap story. Your reviews would be greatly appreciated :)**


	3. Her

**A/N: I decieded to make this multichap drabble story! :) This story is in Naruto's POV, and its just his thoughts about his lovely Hinata! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Poem 3**_:**Her**_

Hinata Hyuuga Uzumaki is many things.

She is the sunshine.

Not as loud as the sun, but as _soft_ as the rays.

Her voice is the subtle wind that _gently_ touchs the trees,

and she is the_ calm_ after a hot, summer day.

Her skin is the striking_ ivory_ of the moon,

and her eyes are the pale _lilac_ flowers.

She can be as _soothing_ as fall; as unforgiving as winter.

Her small, soft hands are the same hands that fight for me and caress me.

Her plump, pink lips that used to form small, shy smiles are the same lips that now smile with a new found determination.

Her midnight blue hair that used to be in a short, boyish style now reaches to a small, slender waist.

The same girl that used to stutter, faint, and blush uncontrollably is now a strong, graceful, beautiful young woman who will stop at _nothing _to defend and protect her friends.

And to my unbelievable luck, she is _in love_ _with_ _me_.

And though I don't deserve her kindness and love, I am _so happy _that she loves me.

Because I'm in love with her too.


End file.
